Oliver Smith
History Origin Oliver was born with a latent, yet dormant X-Gene, and as such he never developed his powers like every other mutant. While Oliver's parents were driving to the hospital due to his mother being in labor they had an accident which resulted in a car crash. His mother was forced to have him before they could make it to the hospital. His father and the people from the other car approached her in order to help her, after successfully delivering their kid they called a taxi and rushed to the hospital, his mother and he were placed on the Intensive Care unit where they discovered that his mother had hemorrhaged which caused his early birth. The doctors managed to stabilize Oliver's mother, but Oliver was still in critical condition. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him and they told the couple that he was alive but had no brain functions. His parents did everything scientifically possible to save him but all of their efforts proved ineffective. The Cheetah Though skeptical at first, his parents decided to contact as many psychics as they could in hopes that they could give them a sign or tell them how to save his life, but all of them weren't able to give them the answer they were looking for, until one night a "psychic" by the name of Stephen Strange came to the couple. After a brief chat with them, he requested to see the baby. When he saw the baby he saw something unusual; his mind had been split from his body. He told the couple to gather certain ingredients for the spell he was about to perform. Stephen was able to easily pull Oliver's mind back into his body but he still wouldn't wake up. Stephen realized that his life-force was ebbing and decided to perform a powerful but risky spell. Through this, he activated Oliver's dormant X-Gene, which with the help of Strange's magic, managed to wake him up, but everything was not okay. A few moments after, Oliver's appearance started to change into that of a baby cheetah. To help keep his powers in check, Dr. Strange gave him a mystical amulet that would allow him to stay in human form until he was old enough to control the shifting by himself. Wild Hunt After a few years, Oliver noticed that the effects of the amulet weren't enough to hold his mutation back any longer. One day while he was at school, he was teased by his classmates and his teacher hadn't done anything. In a moment of rage, Oliver's claws appeared and he used them to slash the kid's face and after seeing what he had done, he reverted back to his human form, but it was too late. His classmates and teacher were scared of him and he was sent to the office to wait for his parents to arrive. After the meeting, it was decided that Oliver would be transferred to another school district since no one really knew what was going on with him. Oliver's parents chose to home-school him instead, afraid that he would hurt anyone else, but his powers were getting out of control. One day, Oliver fully transformed into The Cheetah. Afraid and confused, Oliver ran away from home. 7 months later, Oliver arrived in Africa and ventured into the jungle where he found out that not only had he gained the appearance of a cheetah but also superhuman physiology, he was stronger than most and capable of reaching high speeds, as well as the ability to communicate with and control cheetahs. One day he was captured by a peaceful tribe, The Arrawak, who believed that an old Cheetah god had been reincarnated in Oliver, although he was confused, Oliver didn't feel threatened by the tribe's people, and in fact, for the very first time in a long while, he felt safe. He was trained by the tribesmen on how to hunt, and also how to master his shifting and his other abilities while maintaining a sane rationale. One night, the tribe was attacked by African soldiers who sought to take their gold. Defenseless, the tribe's people allowed the invaders to raid their village. Just as they were about to leave and had finished taking everything from them, the leader ordered his troops to exterminate them, and they did. Every man, woman, and child had been slaughtered mercilessly. When Oliver returned from his hunting, his eyes watered in shock as he saw everyone dead and their home destroyed. It was this that triggered Oliver's darkest emotions and awakened an insatiable bloodlust. He spent the next few weeks looking for the people responsible for the attack and found a military base in the middle of the desert. Using his training, he was able to infiltrate the base without being detected by their technology and guards. As he made his way to the main building, where he heard the leader had been with all the stolen gold, he left a trail of blood and corpses. Just as he had reached the main building, he found himself surrounded by 15 soldiers, all aiming guns to him. The leader had been expecting him and proceeded to mock his intentions and casually taunted Oliver with graphic descriptions of how his friends had died, after which he told them to shoot him dead. Before they could attack, however, Oliver managed to disarm and fatally wound all of them within 6 seconds. He chased the Captain back to the control room, where the latter begged for his life, asking Oliver to spare him and in return, he would give him half of the gold he had stolen from countless tribes across the region, but his offering was declined, as Oliver only wanted revenge. The captain pulled out a shotgun from under the desk and intended to kill Oliver, but unfortunately for him, he was unable to get him. Oliver walked over him and snapped the weapon in half, grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him up, unfazed by his actions, Oliver ripped the man's throat out and tossed his lifeless body out of the window. Just as he casually left, Oliver found it impossible to revert to his human form, he had chosen to remain in that form to avoid facing the loss of the ones he cared for and the fact that he had killed an entire army. He ventured into the jungle once again, taking on the name Cheetah, in honor of the tribe's beliefs. The Xavier Boarding School for Gifted Youngsters 3 months had passed since the massacre at the military base, and it was no surprise that people were still looking for the Cheetah-like beast that had murdered all of them with nothing more than a few footage images and a security video as evidence. News of the incident was noticed by Charles Xavier, who was now working with Moira McTaggert to find who was responsible for this, mostly because she was intrigued by this being's morphology. It proved difficult to track Cheetah down, even with the help of Cerebro, but they finally succeeded. Xavier was immediately intrigued by this creature who retained some trace of a human mind, but his memories were buried deep enough to make it impossible for Charles to read them. Nightcrawler and Wolverine were sent to find Oliver without knowing what to expect. Wolverine used his acute senses to catch his scent and begun to chase him. Little did they know, Oliver had led them into a secluded and dangerous area, deep inside the jungle. Using the environment to his advantage, Oliver was able to take incapacitate Kurt, and a battle broke out between him and Wolverine. Not wanting to kill the creature, Wolverine stabbed his right thigh and knocked him out. Not 10 minutes after being sent to the nursery, where Moira, Jean, and Xavier looked after Oliver, he returned to his human form and fell asleep, a sleep from which he would eventually wake up 4 days later. Xavier and Wolverine visited him to put him up-to-date with everything that had happened, but Oliver told him that he knew what he was doing and didn't want to stop to avoid having to deal with his actions. Charles offered him a place in the Xavier School, Oliver accepted and before they left the room, he thanked both of them for saving him from himself. Powers & Abilities Powers Cheetah Form: Oliver is able to transform from his human form to his cheetah form. As Cheetah, Oliver can communicate with other cheetahs and call them to fight alongside him. He can also influence them by instilling his own emotions upon them, such as bloodlust, anger, etc. His abilities are greatly boosted when he enters what he dubbed a "feral state", magnifying his powers twenty-fold.'' * ''Superhuman Strength: Oliver possesses great strength. He is strong enough to smash down trees when he throws someone with his tail. The more feral he gets, the more powerful he becomes.'' * ''Superhuman Durability: Oliver can withstand blows from some of the strongest beings on Earth. Oliver's durability doesn't protect him from bullets, lasers or other piercing attacks.'' * ''Superhuman Stamina: Oliver is able to exert himself at peak capacity for 24 hours before the fatigue toxins begin to impair his performance.'' * ''Accelerated Healing Factor: Oliver has a healing factor that is far beyond that of a regular human being. He is able to heal minor to moderate injuries in minutes such as bruises, mild cuts and stabs. Fatal injuries such as being shot can take from a few hours to an entire day to heal.'' * ''Superhuman Speed: Oliver is superhumanly fast. He ranks amongst the fastest beings on Earth, with his speed being enhanced through training which removed his mental block.'' * ''Superhuman Agility: Oliver's agility is enhanced far beyond the levels of a human.'' * ''Enhanced Senses: Being a feline-human hybrid, Oliver's senses are more powerful than those of a human. He is able to tell when someone is lying, and sense partial emotions through the use of his enhanced sense of smell by smelling the pheromones their bodies produce. He also possesses a superhuman vision, enabling him to see in the dark just as clearly as he does during the day, and across great distances.'' * ''Claws and Fangs: Oliver's claws and fangs are sharp and allow him to cut through almost anything. Even the flesh of super-humanly durable beings offers little resistance. His fangs have a special property, and if he chooses, his bite can turn the victim into a feline-hybrid.'' ''Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Oliver is very adept at hand-to-hand combat. He is able to hold his own and physically outmatch most of his opponents, and thanks to his training he can fluctuate between different martial arts styles and a more feral and animal type of combat. His mastery in combat is such that he defeated 15 heavily-trained soldiers with minimum effort.'' ''Leadership: Oliver has proven to be a capable leader and organizer.'' ''Tactical Analysis: Oliver is a cunning strategist. '' ''Indomitable Will Genius Level Intellect: Oliver was born with a naturally high I.Q. He has shown remarkable knowledge in geography, history, archeology, and anatomy, as well as some degree of psychiatric training. '' ''Weapons Master: During his time in the jungle, he was taught how to wield several weapons such as polearms, spears, short daggers and lassos by an African tribe. Although he mostly relies on his claws, this makes him a threat to many who don't share his capabilities.'' ''Expert Acrobat: Oliver is an experienced acrobat and is capable of many difficult feats and stunts.'' ''Master of Stealth: Especially at night-time, Oliver is an incredibly stealthy person, capable of sneaking up on even beings like Nightcrawler and Wolverine without them being able to detect him.'' ''Environmental Adaptation: Oliver is capable of adapting to his surroundings and use them to his advantage. '' ''Strength Level In his human form, Oliver possesses the strength level of a human man who engages in regular exercise, combat training, and martial arts. When he becomes The Cheetah, his strength is amplified to superhuman levels. This combined with his abilities makes him a threat to most, if not all who stand in his way. Weaknesses Bloodlust: The longer Oliver is in his Cheetah form the more feral he becomes, and he goes in a berzerker rage after a defined period of time. In his feral form, Oliver's brain morphology changes, which explains his phenomenal reflexes, yet sane rationale. In this form, Oliver moves with heightened primal instincts, but the other parts of his brain remain intact.'' ''Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons: Oliver's durability offers little to no protection against piercing attacks and/or weapons such as bullets, swords, lasers, daggers, etc.'' ''Human Form: When Oliver is in his human form he has no powers, making him nothing but a human.'' Paraphernalia ''Equipment Battle Suit: Oliver usually wears a suit for long-term battles. This suit was made by Hank to offer more durability to attacks with a self-reparation system attached to it.'' ''Magical Amulet: Dr. Strange gifted this talisman to Oliver when he was just 6 months old. While he wore it his powers were totally suppressed, but as he gained more control over his transformation he became less reliant on it for control. Oliver can sometimes be seen wearing it to match his clothes.'' ''Transportation X-Men Blackbird, Vance & Hines Pro Pipe Harley Davidson '18 Softail.